There are two major categories of herbicides to treat growing weeds--selective and non-selective. Selective herbicides only kill selected weeds such as broad leafed plants like dandelion, an example being the well-known herbicide 2,4-D. The non-selective herbicides kill all weeds. Commercially known non-selective herbicides include glyphosate (such as ROUNDUP.RTM.) and paraquat. Paraquat is a known hazardous material. Roundup often has a higher than desired kill time. Non-hazardous non-selective herbicides exhibiting decreased kill time are desired.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide non-hazardous non-selective herbicides having low kill time for use on unwanted vegetation.